


Scandal

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this could create a scandal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Save Face" and fanfic100 prompt "He"

"You have to do it!" Hermione insisted, glaring at Harry.

"Why, in Merlin's name?" he yelled back.

Hermione sighed. "Because this could create a scandal. You are a part of the most famous and well-liked Auror pair in the Ministry's employ and the department cannot afford this kind of negative publicity."

So, it was all about saving face for the Ministry, then. Harry ground his teeth in frustration. The Ministry had meddled in Harry's affairs all his life, and now they were telling him that he could not marry his boyfriend because it would be bad for their image. Well, fuck them.

"Fuck you, Hermione." Harry spat, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm sick of you and the rest of the Ministry deciding what I can and can't do with my life. I don't need you anymore- Seamus and I don't need you anymore- _Minister Granger._ Goodbye." With that, Harry stood up, ignoring his chair as it clattered to the ground, and stalked out of the Minister's Office for the last time.


End file.
